thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldlun
is a recurring antagonist in the story… History and Background Main Accounts Goldlun is the Persona of Purity. She was firstly known as Pandora the Pure. Given with great beauty, wisdom and power that is equal to any god. Goldlun was first introduced by Ahura to Kali which she became best friends. After a long friendship, Kali introduced Rhayne as her savior. When Goldlun met Rhayne, she fell in love. That love was so selfless, in fact, because Goldlun give what Rhayne want, Superiority among the gods. Goldlun made Rhayne into an evil and when Ahura gave Rhayne his spine as a weapon, The Sword of Akasha, Goldlun remake it into the Iceied Flayre. Rhayne was able to slain most gods and absorb their powers. After killing Bahd, the Persona of Destruction, and Ahura, the Persona of Creation, Rhayne renounce himself as the God of all Gods. But after long years, Rhayne was just a mortal and died at old age. Goldlun bestowed him a curse that will able him to reincarnate after a generation, which later called as “The Black Lotus”. Goldlun waited for Rhayne for generations, when Rhayne first incarnated in the body of Izanagi, Goldlun reappears as a woman but Rhayne was devoured by Izanagi, whos has a very strong feeling to his beloved Izanami. Second time Rhayne incarnated in Rian the Snake. Goldlun plays all the strings just to able Rian and her to meet. She force awakens Rhayne in Rian’s body but one of Rian’s sons, Siv Valentine was able to defeat him, reason is, force awakening Rhayne lose much of his power. The third time Rhayne awakens in the body of Jo Blackflower, Goldlun waited for a millennia and plays all the strings. But Jo was aware that he will awaken to Rhayne, knowing all the accounts of Rhayne over the history. Kyl, Jo’s father, rescued Siv and Shar from the Underworld just to insure that Rhayne will be defeated. But Siv have grown much powerful compared last time so Goldlun offer herself to Rhayne and Rhayne have already all the powers of the Seven Personas and became an unstoppable enemy to Siv. Siv, after losing Shar, lost the purpose of Life and the world and decided, together with Bahd, to just destroy the world. Lesser Accounts Goldlun has few accounts in history… Seikishidan – Goldlun appears as a beautiful lady that aims to seduce Izanagi. But failed knowing that Izanagi has much greater love to Izanami. Book of Dragons – Goldlun was noted by Judgment as one of the three deities who was living in the Mortal World, together with Tsukuyomi and Judgment himself. Goldlun was the one who was Judgment hunts and was imprisoned in what is now Lotus Kingdom. Goldlun just waited there knowing that her minion, William Ashflame, will do her will. Immortal Flame – Goldlun appears plotting the death of Siv and Shar Valentine. But failed. Powers Goldlun is one of the Seven Personas, therefore, she is considered as one of the most powerful deities of all. She is known as the Persona of Purity, her power is to copy, recreate and imitate all of the creation that the creator created but she is limited only to that and to those she have seen. It was noted that she mimicked Gaia when she tried to kill Shar, created a replica of Star of Devastation with equal power and created a clone of William Ashflame. Trivia Goldlun is the known as Persona of Purity, but if noticed that, inverting her name “Ungold” will mean unpure. Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Persona Category:Deities